Frozen
by Jezmaiya
Summary: After an accident, Kuroko Tetsuya wakes up to discover that he has the ability to freeze time at will, but only when his weak heart strains. Watch as he decides to avenge Ogiwara by helping Seirin High become number one as their manager. But with great power, there comes a fatal price to his ability.
1. Chapter 1

_'We were meant to talk. He was supposed to understand and forgive me, but it didn't happen. He wasn't even there...' The single thought haunted the young boy as they carted his body faster towards the ER. _

_"Sir, we're losing him."  
_

_"Increase the oxygen supply!"_

_"He's losing too much blood!"_

_"He'll live! He has to live, he's only fifteen god damn it! He can't just die like this." _

_How did it come to this?_

_His teal blue gaze flickered weakly as he stared at the people dressed in white, their speech slurred as they seemed to move at a deadly slow speed from his fading perspective. Kuroko Tetsuya winced from the pain he felt shatter though his entire body, gasping out, catching the attention of the medics are him as they panic in the air rose._

_But to the blue haired boy, if this was the price for his foolishness, he would take it with open arms. He had let darkness overwhelm him, but by the time he had come to his senses, he had lost his best friend -Ogiwara Shigehiro... _

_He had made him hate the one sport that had brought them together, their bond was gone. Kuroko had lost him forever. Maybe this was his punishment. Closing his eyes, Kuroko let sleep engulf him, hopefully he would never wake up again. 'Yes, this will be the price to pay for all my actions.' A single tear slipped from the bluenette's eye. "I'm sorry, Ogiwara." He murmured softly. _

_The nurses around him began to panic even more. "Sir, his heart rate just dropped!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Frozen_

_A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfic_

_I own nothing_

_._

_._

_._

_Eyes flickered open as his gaze looked at the white room around him. There was no mistaking that he was in the ICU ward, but what shocked him was that nothing seemed to be moving. Silence laced every corner, no footsteps or even voices were heard. __Everything seemed to be frozen._

_Everything except him._

_ Kuroko tried to sit up, but an excruciating pain shot through his body as he gasped, wincing. Within seconds, the clock began ticking again and footsteps were heard. _

_What had just happened? _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long delay, I thought I had deleted this and then I found if (thank goodness) and now here we are. I do not own Kuroko No Basket.**

* * *

_"Have you decided which school you would be going to Kuroko?" Doctor Ishiyama asked the teen as Kuroko slowly nodded, careful not to exceed the amount of actions his body would allow him. "Oh really, what school then?" _

_Kuroko blinked before plainly replying, "Seirin."_

_Doctor Ishiyama looked taken back. "Oh, I thought you'd choose a school on the list that I've provided for your parents." He told him._

_Kuroko stared out of the window, "No, I want to go to Seirin." He said without a second thought._

_"But they don't have the proper facilities to support your health," the doctor protested, hoping to change the teen's mind. "Think about your health Kuroko, you want to live don't you?"_

_"If I die, then I die fixing my mistakes, doctor." Said Kuroko. "It's only right to."_

_._

_._

_._

He stood there staring at the team as they analysed him. "So you want to be our... Manager?" Asked the short brown haired girl, named Aida Riko. It wasn't that she didn't mind having him as a manager, but there was the fact he had suddenly asked to join after two months into the school year, and there was the girl beside him that seemed to follow Kuroko Tetsuya around every single second. "And what about her?" Aida pointed to the beauty beside him.

Kuroko Tetsuya turned to glance at the black haired girl, Hanare Himeji. "Himeji is my personal assistant," said Kuroko, bluntly in a monotone voice. Himeji smiled and bowed politely to the basketball team. "She's only here in case I need medical attention, and when I need more oxygen in my bloodstream." Stated the blue haired boy as if it was something so trivial.

"Wait, what?" Asked a boy with black hair and spectacles as stepped forward from a line basketball players that stood behind their coach. "Are you sick or something?"

Blue eyes meet sea green ones as Kuroko shared a glanced with Himeji. The girl responded with a curt nod. Nodding back, Kuroko turned back to the group, "I have a weak heart." He basically summarised.

They stared at him stunned. The boy before them, not only was practically invisible, but he had a weak heart too.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital then?" Asked Riko. "Not be rude or anything." She quickly added after her outburst.

Himeji coughed, capturing everyone's attention. "Tetsuya's condition is quite critical and dangerous, and if he is ever in need of medical treatment, I'll be here. Rest assured," She said. "As long as he doesn't play or get hit in the chest, he will be fine." Added Himeji as Riko nodded.

"But I can play," Kuroko spoke up.

"No you can't, Doctor Ishiyama's direct orders Kuroko." Himeji told him, her tone turning stern. "No sports or exercise that would strain your heart, not yet at least." She told him.

Riko coughed, speaking up. "Alright Kuroko-san, I understand your condition, but what can you provide if you become manager?" She asked.

"I knew the Generation of Miracles, personally," said Kuroko, all eyes stared at him, shocked expressions hung on the basketball team's faces.

"How?" Asked Riko, stunned.

"Tetsuya was a member of the first string basketball team at Teiko, along with the Generation of Miracles." Himeji explained as she placed a hand on his stiff arm. He couldn't explain it but whenever somebody mentioned them, a funny feeling would erupt from within, and his heart would just go crazy. "Breath, Tetsuya, anger is not good for your health." Her fingers gently untangled his clenched fist. "Just breath," Kuroko closed his eyes as he felt his heart beat rapidly, his feet suddenly staggered back.

Hyuuga stepped forward. "Is he okay?" He asked.

Himeji placed an arm around Kuroko, leading the boy to a bench where the girl laid the boy down. Himeji placed her first aid kit on he bench as she took out a towel and slipped it under Kuroko's head, before she grabbed a mask and placed it over Kuroko's face. The tubes connected the mask to an oxygen tank. The Seirin team watch wide eyed as the girl proceeded to wipe the sweat off the boy's forehead, to them, it was like they were watching a hospital drama, but this wasn't a television show. It was real.

"Blink once if you're feeling better, blink twice if you're not, and need more oxygen." Kuroko blinked once, and then twice. Suddenly he gasped as he felt the strain tug on his weak heart, he shut his eyes as a tear streamed down. The pain wrecked through his entire body, when the moment had passed, he stood up. His eyes flickered over to the Seirin team that stood frozen. Himeji was bent over, talking to him. 'Better make the most of this,' Kuroko told himself as he sat up, plucking the mask off his face as he slow stood up, walking up to Riko. He tapped her as her eyes flickered.

"Ehhh!?" She exclaimed as she staggered back, her eyes looking around as she spotted a frozen Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

"They're not dead," Kuroko spoke up as the girl spun around and stared wide eyes at the boy. "Time has just stopped for them."

"How?" Riko whispered, her eyes staring at pale blue ones.

Kuroko sighed. "I don't have much time, since I can't exactly fully control my powers yet. All I know is that when I suffer from heart strains, something allows me to freeze time for a short period of time." He explained, a hand placed on his chest. "I can also unfreeze people when I touch them, like I did to you." He told her.

"So, you're like a super hero," Kuroko shook his head. "Wait, we could use this in games." She slapped her hands together as Kuroko nodded. "Alright, you can be the manager, maybe you could even player!" Riko decided, getting excited with the discovery of this new rare gem."But if your heart ever shows signs of pain, I'm won't hesitate to pull you off the court and ship you to the nearest hospital, Kuroko-San."

Kuroko nodded, 'She doesn't need to know.' He silently thought. "Of course, Aida-San." Kuroko bent over to bow. "Argh!" He screamed, hand instantly flying to his chest as he fell forward.

Riko watched him in utter horror as she ran towards him, but suddenly he was gone. "Coach?" She blinked as she stared at Hyuuga. "Are you alright?" Her eyes glanced about as everyone seemed to be moving again, she turned back and stared to where another tube had been attached to Kuroko's nasal airway. The plastic tubes were attached to two tubes filled with clear liquid that bubbled. Himeji held Kuroko's hand, giving a pat as the blue haired teen turned his head, his eyes meeting Riko's directly. His hand moved as he lightly lifted the mask off, he was mouthing something. 'Remember your agreement.'

Riko nodded, coughing as she captured the team's attentions. "From now on, Kuroko Tetsuya will become Seirin's basketball team official manager." Riko declared loudly.

"What?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated**.


End file.
